When the Sun Get Up
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ketika matahari bangun, kisah cinta Kouichi dimulai. [#AnotherForever]


**When the Sun Get Up**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji (Manga: Hiro Kiyohara)**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for: #AnotherForever**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin pada bekunya bulan Desember di Seoul adalah hal yang wajar. Seumpama lampu yang dinyalakan dalam kegelapan. Memang sudah pada waktunya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak disukai Kouichi, yaitu saat salju turun yang membuat langit menjadi rekahan jamur.

Sungguh sayang. Hari ini Kouichi harus pergi ke kampus. Semestinya jadwal kuliah diliburkan saja jika cuaca tidak mendukung. Padahal memakai jaket tebal sama sekali bukan hobinya. Kouichi lebih suka mengenakan baju lengan pendek daripada membungkus tubuh dengan 'pakaian raksasa'.

Tersaruk-saruk di depan cermin, Kouichi mengaca pada tubuhnya yang kusut. Sama sekali bukan sambutan pagi yang menyenangkan. Dia menyambar handuk dan hampir membuka pintu kamar mandi—saat dering ponsel menggagalkan niatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Koichi-kun—benar, kan?"_

Suaraanya—tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah _dia_.

"Iya. Akazawa-san?"

Si penelepon mendesah lega. _"Kau benar. Itu aku."_

"Ada apa keperluan apa kau meneleponku?"

" _Ah, bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, sih. Tapi..."_

Suara Izumi menjadi samar-samar.

"Tapi?"

" _Kau ada waktu hari ini?"_

"Aku harus kuliah pagi. Mungkin siang nanti juga sudah pulang. Kenapa?"

Kouichi dapat mendengar Izumi menarik napas dengan hati-hati.

" _Kalau aku memberimu mawar merah muda, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"_

Suara Izumi tidak terdengar bercanda, tapi campuran antara tegang dan malu-malu.

Kouichi membeku di tempat. Perlu waktu sekitar sepuluh detik untuk membalas.

"Ya. Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Aku akan datang ke—"

"— _restoran Luxsherry, jam tiga."_ Izumi sekarang berbicara dengan begitu gembira. _"Kutunggu kau di sana."_

 _Piiip_ —sambungan ponsel dimatikan.

Kouichi masih termenung di depan lemari pakaian.

 _Jika benar Akazawa-san memberiku mawar merah muda, itu berari..._

Wajah Kouichi mendadak cerah. Dia baru sadar, salju yang turun di kota Seoul tidak selalu berakibat buruk ternyata.

[]

Ada sebuah kenangan yang menyelinap selagi Kouichi menumpang kereta bawah tanah. Ini adalah suatu masa di mana dia masih berpacaran dengan Izumi di penghujung kelas 12-3.

Izumi adalah seorang gadis cerdas yang enerjik. Dia sangat suka membaca novel misteri dan petualangan. Hobinya mengisi TTS saat istirahat sekolah. Namun, Kouichi mendapati bahwa dirinya diam-diam jatuh hati dengan gadis tersebut.

Dan bukan rahasia lagi jika Izumi adalah siswa yang populer, meski tingkahnya sering aneh dan ganjil. Kelancangan Kouichi menyatakan cinta adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan. Izumi ternyata juga menyambutnya. Tidak ada kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semua baik-baik saja. Sampai pada hari itu.

Acara kelulusan berarti perpisahan. Perpisahan yang sesungguhnya bagi Kouichi dan Izumi. Setelah lulus SMA, Izumi berencana melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri. Mereka memiliki memang mimpi yang sama, tapi jalur yang diambil berbeda. Perpisahan adalah hal yang tidak dapat dihindari. LDR juga percuma, itu bukan hubungan yang mudah dijalani. Sebetulnya wajar saja jika Kouichi harus segera melupakannya, tapi Izumi ternyata juga memiliki kejutan lain.

 _"Ternyata impian kita sama, ya?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Aku akan ke Seoul, apa pun yang terjadi. Seoul kota yang sangat indah. Itulah mimpiku sejak aku masih kecil. Aku suka sekali dengan dunia drama Korea. Aku ingin bergabung bermain drama di sana."_

 _"Aku juga ingin ke Seoul. Aku ingin bermain drama bersamamu. Tapi, kemungkinan besar, kau akan mendahuluiku, Akazawa-san."_

 _"Kalau pada suatu hari kau bisa menyusulku ke sana, aku akan menawarimu mawar merah muda, Kouichi-kun. Anggap saja itu adalah ajakan untuk berbaikan. Bukankah kau ingin bermain drama bersamaku? Kejar aku, Kouichi-kun. Kau harus tahu, aku akan selalu menunggumu."_

Dan Kouichi benar-benar berusaha untuk menyusul Izumi. Mereka berdua memiliki mimpi yang sama, jatuh cinta kepada dunia peran yang sama, drama Korea, dan kota Seoul yang gemerlapan; tapi kenapa mereka harus berpisah?

Selama tiga tahun yang berat, Kouichi berusaha sangat keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu universitas di kota Seoul. Dan dua bulan yang lalu, Kouichi berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kouichi-kun."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya. Izumi tidak pernah berubah. Dia hanya semakin bertambah cantik saja.

Kouichi berjalan mendekat, mengobrol basa basi tentang kehidupan masing-masing, lalu jalan-jalan bersama. Waktu sudah sangat sore saat Izumi mengajak Kouichi ke atas menara demi menyaksikan _sunset_.

"Maaf, aku sudah keterlaluan memaksamu ke sini."

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah ini adalah impian kita berdua? Bermain drama di Seoul. Bukan, sepertinya aku salah. Bukan bermain drama, tapi berkunjung di Seoul bersama-sama."

"Ya, dan kita berdua ada di sini sekarang."

"Mimpi itu ternyata indah, Akazawa-san. Aku baru menyadarinya."

"Jadi, apakah kau akan menerimanya, Kouichi-kun?"

Kouichi sengaja mengulur waktu. Dia suka—bukan—dia sangat suka adegan berbaikan ini yang akhirnya terjadi.

"Jelas saja aku menerimanya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin ada di sini sekarang, Akazawa-san. Terima kasih sudah menungguku."

"Kalau begitu, terimalah ini." Izumi mengulurkan satu tangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah muda kepada Kouichi.

Kouichi menatap sinar oranye yang menyembul dari balik gunung sambil memegang bunga mawar pemberian dari Izumi. Kehangatan dari mentari sepertinya berhasil melelehkan padatan salju di jalan raya. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Senyuman tidak pernah jeda dari keduanya.

Kouichi bahagia; ketika matahari yang dinanti telah bangun dari gelap. Sama seperti mimpinya yang telah bangun dari lelap. Sama juga seperti kisah cintanya yang baru saja menatapnya dengan begitu lekat.[]


End file.
